With the development of technologies, an organic light emitting display (OLED) has been applied widely in the daily life. In a flat display and flat light source technologies, it is an important technique to bond two flat glass plates, and the packaging effect directly affects the device performance. This makes it more important to control the packaging quality of OLED.
Generally, an OLED is packaged by bonding two substrates with a frame sealant. The case in which an OLED packaged by Frit packaging technique is described. In this case, a Frit material is formed into a solution with a certain viscosity. The solution is coated on a glass substrate, and is heated to remove the solvent. Then the glass substrate is boned to a glass substrate to be packaged, and the Frit material is burned instantaneously to melt by laser, so that these two glass substrates are bonded together. In Frit packaging technique, an inorganic packaging medium is adopted, so that it has strong ability to block water and oxygen. This technique is especially suitable for fabricating OLED which is sensitive to water and oxygen.
In case the glass substrate and the substrate to be packaged are packaged by a frame sealant in the display device, a problem arises in which the display device is eroded by water and oxygen due to the possibility of detaching and cracking of the frame sealant.